The Field Trip Adaption
Note Recall my first fanfic on this wiki. It was known as The Field Trip. It was a 10 part fanfic about Miss Simian's class going on a cross country field trip to Six Flags Great Adventurein Jackson, NJ. Pioneers and founding fathers of the wiki know what I'm talking about. However what you don't know is that a month before I created the fanfic in August 2011, I actually went to this park. And the others they went that are near the park are real as well (the hotel, the diner, the car shop, etc.). This is a transcript of this story, how it would look like outside its storybook like format. Warning This fanfic contains profane language, mild violence, and bias. This is not recommended for readers under the age of 13. Plot (In Miss Simian's classroom) Miss Simian: And that's why evolution is bullshit! (The class stares at Miss Simian) Miss Simian: '''Now I do have something exciting for you all! (Miss Simian presents a huge stack of papers) '''Miss Simian: Next month, we will be going on a field trip. (Everyone groans) Banana Joe: You suck! (Banana Joe throws a beer bottle at Miss Simian but misses.) Miss Simian: Don't worry class! We're not going back to Africa. Not after last time. Gumball: Aw great! Not North Korea! Miss Simian: Relax Gumball, I'm not letting anyone else be abducted by Kim Jong-Il* *(This was filmed in August 2011) Gumball: Well then, where are we going?! Miss Simian: We will be going to Six Flags Great Adventure! (Bumblebee appears & everyone looks) Bumblebee: '''Oh, I'm sorry. (leaves) (Everyone cheers) '''Gumball: Yes! An amusement park! (Anais raises her hand) Miss Simian: Yes. Anais: How exactly can you be allowed to take us across the country just for an amusement park? Miss Simian: Oh trust me! The guys over there were pretty cool about it! In fact, I can read you the conversation. (Miss Simian holds up a bloody sheet of paper) Miss Simian:(reading) The field trip to Six Flags Great Adventure will be a great experience for the class. I give the idea two thumbs up. (Miss Simian holds up two human thumbs pointing upward.) Anais: I have a keene feeling you tortured those administrators. Miss Simian: Oh that's nonsense! You'd be too young to understand a possibility as absurd as that! Anais: I take back what I said. Miss Simian: Anyway, you still have to fill out these packets along with $500...in CASH! (Miss Simian hands out the packets) Anais: Why do we have to pay in cash? Miss Simian: Just 'cuse! Gumball: Well our parents use checks. Miss Simian: When I say in cash! I mean IN CASH! Penny: When are they due? Miss Simian: Tomorrow. (Gumball laughs) Gumball: That's a good one Miss Simian! (Miss Simian stares at Gumball) Gumball: Wait, are you serious?! (Miss Simian stares at Gumball) Gumball: Oh my God! Mom's never gonna get it in on time! Miss Simian: Well cleary, when you have a cross country trip, you have to pay for gas, other incidents, admission, food vouchers, and a hotel room. Gumball: I believe you left out the part of airfare and luggage. Miss Simian: Are you insane?! Airfare?! LUGGAGE?! What am I, made of money?! Anais: Well wouldn't it cost more to go by bus than by airfare? Miss Simian: Honey, you are too young to understand the concept of cheap travel. Anais: Well I'm just saying- Miss Simian: If you have any questions, please speak to your parents. They'll understand just as much as I will. (The bell rings) (The class rushes out) Miss Simian: Make sure you have those permission slips for tomorrow! Bumblebee: '''Come on, you guys! Let's have a hell of a run! (Everyone screams) (At the Watterson's house, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais walk in) '''Nicole: Hello children, how was school? Gumball: It was good. Darwin: We got some stuff today! (Darwin takes out the three packets) (Darwin hands them over to Nicole) Nicole: What are these?! Darwin: They're permission slips. We have a field trip next month! (Nicole reads the packet) Nicole:(reading) Six Flags Great Adventure in Jackson, NJ. Be sure to turn in this permission slip by tomorrow along with $500 in cash. (Nicole looks at the kids) Nicole: Is this...$500 each...or $500 altogether? Darwin: Each. (Nicole collapses to the ground) Gumball: Mom! (Anais kicks Nicole lightly) Anais: She'll be fine. Darwin: Well what happened? Anais: She simply passed out. Darwin: Should we call an ambulance?! Anais: No! She get up soon. (Richard walks in) Richard: Hey kids! (Richard looks at Nicole) Richard: Oh my God! What the hell happened?! Darwin: SHE DIED! Richard: WHAT?! Gumball: And Anais won't call the hospital! Anais: She didn't die! She only passed out! Richard: Well why did she do so?! Darwin: I...showed her these permission slips. (Darwin hands Richard the permission slips) (Richard reads the permission slips) Richard: I don't see why she had to "die". I'll fill out these permission slips! Anais: '''Really! Do you have $1500?! '''Richard: Um....Hey I just remembered! There's a marathon going on TV! (Richard runs out) (Several hours later) (Nicole wakes up) Nicole: I'm sorry kids, but $1500 is $1500 too much right now. Gumball: What?! We have to go! Everyone else is right now at home having their parents signing these whole packets! Think about what would happen if we are the only ones who don't go! Nicole: I'm sorry honey, but in this state of the economy, we just can't afford it. Gumball: Oh classic Mom. Always caring about herself. It's a shame that we will be loners and will be forced to live with you forever. Anais: Well I'm pretty sure by then I'll be a successful scientist and professor at Har- (Gumball covers Anais) Gumball: Oh silly Anais, making up fantasies of events that never will. (Nicole sighs) Nicole: Well I guess I can pay for it. It'll have to go out of your college funds, but..judging by...your...grades...you..will get...plenty of...scholarships. Gumball: Yeah! (The next morning) (Gumball and Darwin are walking down the stairs) Darwin: Hey what do you think you'll do there? Gumball: I don't know. There are just so many rides there. (They notice Anais eating breakfast) Gumball: Good morning Anais. Anais: Hey, have any of you seen Mom? Darwin: No. Gumball: If I know Mom... (They go upstairs and see Nicole in her office, sleeping with her head on top of the pile of papers) Gumball: MOM! (Nicole wakes up) Gumball: Mom, school is in 20 minutes and you have to finish the packets! (Nicole looks at the papers) Nicole: Holy shit you're right! (Nicole rushes to finish the papers) (20 minutes later) (Nicole finishes) Gumball: Thanks Mom! (The three rush out) Nicole: Wait! You forgot your lunch! (10 minutes later) (At the school) Miss Simian: Alright class, we will now be collecting the permission slips for the trip. I'd reckon you all had brought them in. (The three rush in) Miss Simian: You three are just in time to bring in the permission slips. Gumball: Here you go. (Gumball hands over the papers) Miss Simian: Thank you..Gumball. (The three sit down) (Everyone else hands in the packets) Miss Simian: Alright, now that everyone else has turned in their permission slips we can spend the rest of the month doing absolutely nothing. But first, I must tell you everything. We will leave to go to the park on Thursday June 16. You shall all arrive at 6 am for the bus. If you arrive at 6:01 am, you will be faced with a meaningless last 2 days of school and a week of pointless...whatever you kids do, and you will have wasted $500 which could've gone to your college funds. (Anais raises her hand) Miss Simian: Yes dear. Anais: '''Why do we have to come at 6? '''Miss Simian: Ma'am, those questions aren't important. When I say 6 am, I mean 6 am! Anais: '''And why do we have to come on a school day? '''Miss Simian: You should be glad you're missing school. Anais: But we have finals on those days! Miss Simian: Relax, I was gonna fail you all anyway! (Anais lowers her hand) Bumblebee: Oh, boy.